1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device adapted to be used in the practice of artificial insemination of animals and mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial insemination of animals and humans rather than natural propagation is well known in the art and has many advantages which accrue from the use of this method. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,884 entitled "Injection Device for Artificial Insemination Having a Disposable Dispensing Capsule with Detachable Actuator" issued on Jun. 21, 1966 to Harold J. Hill sets out the conventional procedure of that time period. A more contemporary treatise is provided by the publication The Swine Al Book, Copyright 1994, U.S. Copyright Office No. ISBN0-964 0737-0-6, publisher Morgan Morrow BVScMSPhD, Department of Animal Science, North Carolina State University, Raleigh, N.C. 27695-7621, USA.